Room for One More
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: The Marios are told that they have a little sister, but an annoying teenager is the last thing they need in their lives. Please help, I can not stop writing and I think I need some form of therapy now. Does the title sound kind of wrong? Anyway...ENJOY.
1. OMG Chapter 1

**Oh boy, a new story! WTF is wrong with me? This isn't globin! **

**I TOTALLY FORGOT TO BRING AN OCTAGON. THIS IS EMBARRASSING!**

**You don't need to tell me how an orphanage works- I already know. This is just how the story goes, okay?**

It was a normal day in my gloomy orphanage. My parents, apparently, had given up every child they had. Maybe they just didn't like children. I don't know. My parents were pretty old when I was born. Like, older than 45. Anyhow, I had lived in the orphanage all my life alongside my friends Kenny and Mathew. I had, like, grown up with them.

Anyway, I'm Christina, I'm 14 and a half, and I'm 4'8". Maybe my parents were short too.

"Hey, wake up, Rainbow!" Kenny said, shaking me awake. "Rainbow" was what everyone called me. Maybe it's because I always wore overalls with a rainbow shirt under it and my rainbow cap with the letter "C" on it.

"Where's the fire, Kenny?" I asked with a yawn. "What's up?"

"Mrs. Daphne has something to tell you." Kenny said, pulling me up. "She says it's important."

"What could be so important that she had to tell you to wake me up?" I asked as we trotted downstairs.

"Good morning, Christina." Mrs. Daphne smiled. "Kenny, thank you, but do you mind if I talk to Christina in private?"

"No problem." Kenny said, leaving the room. I was scared because Mrs. Daphne was never so friendly or happy. She was always…well, a jerk.

"So, what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, remember that blood test you took last week?" she asked.

"Yeah, I remember." I mumbled. "I fainted afterwards." (I was always a coward.)

"Well, we've traced your DNA and found out something." She said. "You won't believe it!"

**Third Person POV**

The Marios lived in a small house. It was just enough for both of them. This was one of the only days where Mario and Luigi could actually stay home and do nothing instead of saving an accident-prone princess.

They were both sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

"Weegee, you get it." Mario sighed as he began to doze off.

"Fine, fine." Luigi said, getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello. Is this the Mario residence?"

"Yes." Luigi said. "And I DID NOT enter a contest to win a free mansion."

"Um…okay." Said the person on the phone. "Actually, I was calling to bring you some news. You see, the Sarasaland Department of Health recently received a new blood sample that was very similar to those of the Mario Brothers."

"Okay. So?" Luigi asked.

"Well, it turns out that after many complex tests, there's a relation between the three, and we've come to the conclusion that you have a little sister."

"No, no." Luigi said. "You've made a mistake. "Our parents died after we were born…right?"

"No." She said. "They passed away three and a half years ago."

"B-but…no, maybe you have the wrong Mario brothers." Luigi said.

"Don't be silly. Anyway, would you be willing to take legal custody of her?"

"Um…I don't know…" Luigi said, turning to Mario, who was almost asleep. "Mario would you be willing to take legal custody of a sibling we've never met?"

"Yeah, sure." Mario mumbled. "With extra bacon."

"Well I don't think-"

"Perfect." Said the woman on the phone. "She's going to arrive at the Mushroom Kingdom airport."

"But I never agreed to-"

"Ciao!" she said, hanging up the phone.

"Ugh." Luigi said, going to the cabinet and taking an aspirin. "This is going to be a long day."

**-BOARDER-BOARDER-BOARDER-BOARDER…it goes here if I forget to add one, which I will.-**

The same day, the news was all over television. It was the top story in all of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Bowser was in his castle watching TV. He had heard all about how there was going to be a new Mario. A new threat to him. If Mario and Luigi hadn't been pushing his buttons enough, who knew what he was in for?

"This is outrageous!" he growled, slamming his fist into the table. "HOW DARE THEY?"

"Um…your grouchiness, it's not like anything was planned." Kamek said. "Maybe it won't be so bad. After all, she's a 14-year-old girl. She'll be more concerned about teenager stuff than what you're up to."

"B-but what if that's not the case?" Bowser said, clenching his teeth. "After all, any Mario would hate me."

"Well you don't know that for sure." Kamek said. "Aren't all teens evil anyway?" (Lol)

"Not that I know of." Bowser said. "But I know one thing for sure- I'm going to have to try extra hard to get rid of the Marios. All three of them."

"B-but your desperateness, you could never beat them before! What makes you so confident now?" Kamek questioned.

"Never mind that." Bowser said. "I'll be at the airport."

(A/N: is anyone else craving some movie theatre popcorn? Not because my story is interesting- if you truly believe it is, but it just sounds so good -_-)

**Christina's POV**

That was probably the most nerve-wrecking day of my whole life. I was on a plane to meet two siblings who I never met who, supposedly, are my favorite celebrities. This had to be a mistake. I wanted to just get off the plane when it stopped on Yoshi's Island.

Anyhow, I arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom airport with very light luggage. I sat down and looked around. Maybe Ms. Daphne wanted to get rid of me so badly, she just made up a story and sent me away. There were only two people at the orphanage who didn't hate me, but they were thousands of miles away now.

As I was sitting, I heard a few distant screams. It was probably nothing. There had always been rumors about the Mushroom Kingdom being unsafe. Apparently, people are constantly getting kidnapped.

"ROAAAAAAR!" Said a loud voice, which was accompanied by excessively heavy footsteps. Then I saw Bowser come in. I only recognized him because he had been on the news thousands of times. Maybe the princess was somewhere in the airport and Bowser was looking for her.

He spotted me from across the room. He stared at my hat and unoriginal attire.

"YOU." He said as he began to step towards me.

"What is it?" I asked, keeping my cool. "Did you need something from me?"

"Yes." He said. "Vengeance."

"That seems excessively destructive." I said. "But I'm definitely not the one you're looking for!"

He tried to grab my arm but I bit him. He growled and glared at me.

"You're more stubborn than Peach!" he said.

I ran outside and crashed into the Mario Brothers, dropping all of my stuff. I didn't care if they were really my brothers or not; I still hid behind them.

"Bowser!" Mario said angrily.

"Mario, why do you have to ruin everything?" Bowser complained childishly. "Why can't you accept that I'm better than you?"

"Right." I said. "And that's why you always lose?"

"Stay out of this, kid." Mario said.

"I'm not a kid!" I fumed. "I'm 14 years old, I eat all of my veggies, and I'm not afraid of Santa Claus anymore!"

"Yeah right." Luigi said. "Everyone knows that Santa's a demon."

"I don't have time for this!" Bowser grumbled.

"Maybe it's because you smell…and the smell is bad." I said, sticking my tongue out childishly. Mario shoved my face as if to tell me to go away.

"Bowser, this is low, even for you!" Mario said. "You're seriously trying to kidnap a little girl now?"

"Hey, hey now, I have a motive." Bowser said. "I can't handle a third Mario and you know that!"

"Th-third Mario?" Mario asked, slowly glancing towards me. "You don't mean…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bowser asked, snatching my rainbow hat from my head. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

I angrily snatched my hat back from Bowser.

"Hey, at least he doesn't go around kidnapping people!" I said, folding my arms.

"Hey, everyone needs a hobby." Bowser said.

I took a nearby green shell and threw it at him. He was KO'd for the moment, but he would probably wake up soon.

"So…you really exist…" Mario said. "You're…-"

Before he finished that sentence, he passed out.

"WAUGH!" I exclaimed. "I-Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Luigi said. "He's just tired. He was out all day yesterday trying to save Peach."

"Aw." I sighed. "Poor Mario."

"Yup." Luigi said. "But we should get out of here. Bowser'll be back up any minute."

"Alright." I said, nodding my head.

"Actually…" Luigi said, thinking for a bit. "Why don't we go down to Peach's Castle? Peach isn't really doing much today."

We began to drag Mario to Peach's castle in silence. What if there was a mistake and I wasn't supposed to be there? After all, besides the curly brown hair and small, pudgy nose, I looked nothing like Mario or Luigi…well, maybe just a little. I had freckles and my hair was darker than theirs, so we did have our differences.

"So how far is the castle?" I asked once I began to feel tired.

"Not that far." Luigi said. "But Peach is-"

"PEACH?" Mario screamed, standing up. He looked at Luigi. "Oh, it's just you. What happened?"

"You fainted." I said.

"Oh…oh that's right…" he mumbled.

"Well, anyway," I said. "I'm Christina. Nice to meet you."

We arrived at the castle and Luigi knocked at the castle door. Peach promptly answered the door with a grin and let us inside.

"How are you guys?" she asked, then pinched my cheeks. "And who's this little darling?"

"I'm Christina." I said in a slightly agitated voice.

"H-HI PRINCESS…" Mario said. I already knew that he absolutely loved the princess. It was obvious.

"Hey, Mario." She said, hugging him. "Why don't you guys sit down while I bring some tea."

We sat in the world's most comfortable chairs and waited in absolute awkward silence. No one spoke a word. No one even breathed. They just stared, and since both Mario and Luigi were staring at me, I stared just back at them.

"Having a staring contest, I see." Toadsworth said. I didn't even see him come in.

"Oh, we were just waiting for Peach to come back." Mario said.

"THE PRINCESS HAS LEFT? WHERE IS SHE?" he exclaimed.

"Calm your booty." I said. "She's just in the kitchen."

He sighed with relief and sat down.

"So, you must be the long-lost Mario sibling everyone's talking about." He said.

"Well…I think so…" I said.

"You three have a striking resemblance." He said.

"R-really?" I asked. "I don't see it."

"Are you joking?" he questioned. Just then, the princess came back in with tea. She gave some to everyone and sat down with us.

"I'm so glad you guys could come over." She smiled. "I'm always glad to have company."

"No problem, Princess." Mario said.

"Hey, I'm going to get some more sugar." Peach said, heading back to the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

Two seconds after she was gone, we heard a loud scream from the kitchen.

"W-what was that?" Luigi asked. Everyone ran into the kitchen.

"PEACH!" Mario screamed, being the first to find her in Bowser's arms. Bowser fled the castle with her and Mario clenched his hands into fists.

"Let's go, Luigi!" Mario said. "Toadsworth, keep an eye on Christina. We'll be back."

"C-CAN'T I GO?" I asked.

"No way!" Mario said. "It's way too dangerous! Crime fighting isn't meant for kids."

"I'M NOT A KID!" I screeched. "PLEASE LET ME COME!"

Luigi and Mario exchanged looks.

"Fine." Luigi said. "You can come. But be careful."

"Got it." I said. We practically ran to the castle, and Mario and Luigi annihilated many of Bowser's minions along the way. We got to the top floor of Bowser's castle and found him waiting for us while the princess was tied up and in a cage.

"Give us the princess, Bowser!" Mario said. "Or we'll take her by force!"

"No way!" Bowser said. "Peach is mine! She's going to marry me and then we'll live happily ever after!"

"Not even in your dreams!" Mario said, pulling out a fire flower, obtaining its power, and throwing fireballs at Bowser.

"OUCH…that kind of hurts…" Bowser said. "Why don't you see how you like it!"

He blew fire and we jumped out of the way. He growled with frustration.

"Nice try." Luigi said. He and Mario attacked Bowser some more while I snuck behind them and freed the princess.

"Thank you." She whispered. She ran off to the direction of her castle. I then turned to see Bowser glaring at me.

"HOW DARE YOU FREE MY PRINCESS!" he growled, picking me up by the overalls. "I ought to kill you for that!"

"Now…" I said. "There's no need to use violence. Why don't we just settle this like nice, responsible people…"

"I'll show you nice and responsible!" he said, raising his fist. He was then caught off balance by a red shell that Mario threw at him. He fell on his butt and I ran and hid behind Mario and Luigi.

"A-are you okay?" Luigi asked. I nodded.

"I-I'm fine…" I shook.

"I told you that you should have stayed at the castle." Mario said.

I crossed my arms.

"I said I'm fine." I mumbled. I fixed my hair and pulled up my sleeves.

Mario and Luigi continued to fight Bowser while I stood there. I actually ended up so bored that I fell asleep on the floor. Watching Bowser get his butt kicked wasn't as fun as it should have been.

After about another half hour, Mario and Luigi woke me up. They said it was time to go home. Since I had no idea where that was, I just followed them.

**To be continued…I think…**

**Anyway, review! Since this is the first chapter, I want to know what you guys think of the idea. Is it repetitive? Because I have another idea just like it X) but it will most likely have a different outcome.**

**In other words, I have another idea for a Mario story that sounds a bit similar, but it turns out MUCH different. How does that sound? Anyhow, I'm VERY sleepy. This story isn't as good as my others, but I'm working on it.**

**IMA LUIGI NUMBAH ONE!**


	2. Just Chapter 2

**Note to my readers: The laptop I'm using keeps turning itself off at random times. I've lost some of my work and I'm afraid that soon it won't be able to turn back on. That would mean no more stories until I get a replacement. (but that's only when that unfortunate time comes. Like 5 minutes ago, I hiccupped and it moved something inside the computer and it just quit on me DX)**

**The cool thing about Christina is that she has the English spelling for an Italian name. Just wanted to point that out.**

The Mario house wasn't too big, nor was it too small. My temporary room was in the basement, and I was fine with it. There was a bed and a mini-fridge in there so I was satisfied.

Anyhow, I had slept for only about two hours when Mario and Luigi came in and woke me up.

"Hey, kid." I heard. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Could you quit calling me that, Mario?" I asked. "Why did you guys wake me up?"

"Bowser's up to something evil again. We just wanted to know that we won't be home for a day or two." Luigi said. "Emergency numbers are on the fridge and don't get into any trouble."

I would have asked to go along, but what were the odds of them saying yes?

"Fine." I said, rolling over and putting my blanket back on. "Have fun."

Since they had woke me up at around 2am, I slept until noon, and woke up with a yawn.

Yup, it was so fun being alone, especially with no one to talk to or interact with. Yup, that was the best day ever.

I didn't go a single minute without worry. Yes, they were the Mario Brothers, but something could easily happen to them.

As soon as my worries began to settle, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yes, is this Christina?" the voice asked.

"No, it's a banana." I said. "Yes, it's me. Who's calling?"

"It doesn't matter." He said. "But if you ever want to see your brothers again, come to the castle of mystery."

"What the hell is that?"

"You know, the hidden one by the fountain of youth." he said.

"Why did you take Mario and Luigi there?" I asked. "I mean, what would give you the motive to do that?"

"STOP BEING DIFFICULT! JUST GET OVER HERE!"

"And what's with the fountain of youth?" I questioned. "I thought that didn't even exist."

"WELL IT DOES NOW GET OVER HERE BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"I can't." I said simply.

"Oh, why not?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to leave the house." I said.

"Okay, but you'll be sorry when I kill your only brothers." He said.

"Fine." I said, hanging up the phone. "But they're going to owe me big time."

I put my shoes on, looked up some directions on Mapquest, and began walking. Hmm…Castle of Mystery. That sounded like something a little kid would have thought up.

Well anyway, I knew I had a long walk ahead of me. Isn't that wonderful?

**Sorry for the chapter shortness, any errors, etc. The laptop must be tilted a certain way in order for it to work. I know, it's very stupid. Anyhow, although this chapter was short, I have many more ideas for this story. Sadly, it may be delayed, as I need a new laptop as you can see (If I haven't mentioned it enough).**


End file.
